The Iron-Dragon
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Danny has always been the quiet, sweet and gentle one, but what happens when a blast from his past threatens to destroy the bond between the team. What happens when secrets show that maybe the group doesn't know Danny as well as they think? To make it worse tony-stark is thrown in too. Will he be able to fix his past or be stuck in a hole of his past regrets? Rated M for a reason.


Okay, here's the first part of my new story "The Iron-Dragon" featuring iron-fist aka Danny Rand. I only own my people, i don't own ultimate spider-man. okay, lets go!

(Peter's p.o.v)

We had been sitting around the training room for about an hour now, the entire gang just being bored. Tony was suppose to be teaching us today but, I guess he was a no-show. A few minutes later furry walked through the door and looks around..

"What is going on here?" he yells "Why are you guys not training?" I shoot him a look.

"Well tony never showed up so, what are we suppose to do?" I say, my team stands up. Furry looks like he's ready to kill someone.

"All of you with me." he growls, we all load into a smaller jet and fly off to Tony's. We arrived with-in minutes and furry was the first one-off the jet, he walked right into his home yelling.

"TONY!" he yells "TONY GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" we all silently waited, a few seconds later the door to the right opened and a tired looking tony walked out.

"Furry" he yawns "There is no need to shout." Tony was wearing a pair of sweat pants with clearly nothing under them. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes. So my guess is that furry had really just woke him up, he sighs and grabs a drink. After a sip he puts down 2 slices of toast and a set of bagels, I thought that was odd but choose not to comment. The air between tony and furry was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You were suppose to be training an hour ago!" he glares at tony, who calmly takes a drink.

"Well, sorry to disappoint all the adoring fans. But I had other plans and last night was a little busy." he calmly shrugged his shoulders, furry looked ready to explode when the sound of a door softly opening took the spotlight. My mouth dropped when a girl walked out, she was dressed in nothing but a bra and panties and an open dress shirt. Her brown hair was lightly tasselled and she looked no older than us, but oh my fucking god. She had to be the hottest girl I had ever seen in my life.

Long brown wavy hair that reached about her mid back, tight toned flat stomach. I could see the slight definition of her 6 pack, toned arms and legs. along with a bubble ass, this girl was like a teen super-model. and strangely reminded me a lot of tony too.. but hey, at least she's hot.

(Angels p.o.v)

I woke up to a man yelling, groaning slightly I rolled over and got out of bed.

"What the hell did you do now tony?" I quietly whispered to myself. digging through my suitcase I pulled out a loose button up shirt and a pair of undergarments. Sliding them on I gave myself a quick check up and walked out of the room, I came face to face with a room full of people. Tony sat at the island drinking a glass of wine and everyone else was dressed in weird costumes, I smiled and slightly laughed.

"Um, Tony" I say "when I said I wanted a group of play things for my birthday, I was joking. You know that right?" he grins and rolls his eyes.

"Yes angel, these are actually my co-workers." he smirks, I walk up and tony pulls me in for a hug. He places a kiss upon my head. "Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yes thank-you" I answer, our breakfast pops up and I had tony his toast. Looking up, the man with an eye-patch was glaring at Tony.

"This is a new level of low tony, even for you." he says with a harsh look, I shoot tony a confused look as I take a bite of my food. He looks at me and back at the man.

"Um yeah, you've lost me furry." Tony says, the man rolls his eyes.

"She's like what, 16,17?" he gestures to me, tony chocks on his drink as I lock eyes with him.

"Wait..." I say looking at the man "you do think, no, you don't..." I trailed off as my mouth dropped "oh my god, Eww!" I yell dropping my bagel back on my plate "Ew,Ew,Ew,Ew!" I say shaking my head.

"Ouch!" tony smirks, I roll my eyes.

"Okay dude!" I say, eyes on the pirate "I'm not sleeping with tony, he's my uncle for crying out loud."

"You have a niece?" the pirate asks, tony rolls his eyes.

"Yes furry, her flight got in at 4:50 last night. Her mother is taking a business trip to china for a few months so I said angel could stay with me, I had to get up and then get her settled in. So we were up late and that's why I missed training." Tony says, he holding utter boredom. I smiled but hid it with a bite of my food, the pirate drags tony into another room and closes the door. I roll my eyes and jump off my chair, I walked up to the oddly dressed group.

"So, are you guys doing a cos-play thing or what?" I ask, they look at each other.

"Um, yeah" the one dressed as a spider says "we dress up and entertain the kids at parties." I nod and smirk.

"Oh, well. I'm angel, tony's niece." I say, with a slight eye roll. the helmet head smirks.

"Having family issues?" he grins, I shoot him a small look.

"Well, when you have an uncle like mine. things can get... interesting." I trail off and glance at the room tony was in, there was a lot of yelling coming from both sides. I eye up the group that still hadn't moved "you can come in if you like?" i say, walking back to the counter. in a few minutes the yelling died down and my uncle and the pirate came back. "Are you two done having your little cat fight now?" I smirk, tony shoot me a look. I stuck out my tongue, he rolls his eyes.

"Yes we are, right furry?" he asks, eyeing down the other man. He just glares right back, I take a drink of water and look at my nails.

"So tony?" I say "Why does a big-shot like you, work for people who entertain parties?" I ask, the group instantly tenses up. The pirate glares at them, but I continue "Cuz I know that your Iron-man and all... but I thought you worked alone." I calmly set my elbows on the table and looked up sweetly. He opens up his mouth but I interrupt. "and seeing the jet outside and the shield symbol on Mr. pirates uniform I would have to say that you're not a pirate after all but none other than director Nick furry, captain of shield?" I say, eyeing up Nick. His mouth drops.

"Uh" tony starts but I interrupt again.

"And if you were this so-called "party entertainers" I don't think you are. It would leave me to believe that you guys are actually superhero's. And judging from the costumes, that's spider-man, White tiger, Power-man, Iron-fist and bucket head over there is Nova." I calmly sit back as they just stare at me, mouths hanging open.

"How did you do that?" nick asks, I smile.

"You people really have to remember, I'm IRON-MAN'S niece." I smile "Oh and tony, your security for secret files really needs to be upgraded. That took my less than no time at all to get in." His mouth drops.

Okay, that's the first chapter R&R. Let me know what you think. Peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


End file.
